User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please lol, Bloody. But I did become friends with you first, seems fair to put you first xP And I don't remember the rest of the order with when I made friends with them, but I'm pretty sure you were first. :D Happy Sunday. Ta-ra! I never said that 21:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's this and I'll see you tomorrow on IRC. :D :D :D I never said that 01:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm not mad, and Thursday, I have Stage Crew until 4 then I won't be home until at least 5. :/ Maybe MLK day might best...ugh. :C And over the years, I've never put two and two together with the fact that I'm basically Nemo until like a year or two ago. lol. :D :D Bai I never said that 21:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Counting down the days, Bloody ;) I never said that 01:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Starting over Hey, Bloody, if you were wondering why I was gone for a while, it was because I was thinking about leaving this wiki because I'm getting really busy with homework and things like that. Don't be all afraid, because I'm staying, just starting fresh. Yeah can you delete all my stories for me? So.. I'd really appreciate it if my older stories are deleted, because I feel like I just lost the plot for those stories, and I just want to start over, feel like I just joined the wiki because this isn't the wiki I've grown to get used to. I'll try to be more active. Ta! ''Giratina is not amused'' 04:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I'll have it, especially seeing as I'm getting rid of mostly all of my stories xD Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 03:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I dunno why it was still small, everything got funked up, so I just deleted my previous messages. Hope that fixes it. *crosses fingers* And Monday? Oh..okay. :P I never said that 05:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully I'll make it. :P lol. My feelings will never go away 17:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The time should be fine. And I have no effing idea. I guess, just mess around with the codes on here, someone might have a *big* thing still on here and it's effecting me. My feelings will never go away 17:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I tried fixing it, but it's in my siggie and it's really small without me putting it in... >.< My feelings will never go away 17:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ..test, test. ARGH! Whatever, it's better than before... My feelings will never go away 17:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Good God, this better work now. It's not funny anymore. >>> My feelings will never go away 17:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) YES! You can delete all of the other crazy stuff now. lol. It scares me, because when you do the 'preview' it's not as big...O.O Thanks! My feelings will never go away 17:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll look into it...gimmie a link? My feelings will never go away 17:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ~mouth waters~ The only thing I have to say, is that the text for links, the blue hurts my eyes a bit. :( Maybe tone it down. :) But I dunno how active I would be and it's been a REALLY long time since I've last rollplayed...but I'll give it a go. ;) My feelings will never go away 17:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 23:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 01:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kay Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 01:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm on IRC... :D My feelings will never go away 19:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I never got it :/? Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 23:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) KThanks! Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 02:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Bloody, but I really do have to leave. But I'd love to stay in touch. My email adress is melody_shine@rocketmail.com. Sorry again for the late reply, I just haven't been here in literally forever. Love ya, ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 17:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I missed a few days, so I'm being pretty active on your RP site and this. lol. Here. :P My feelings will never go away 23:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was just updating the newspaper, can we meet now on this Chat? Haha, thanks for the support on the Bio grades. :P Well, I'm still proud of my little 77%. ^_^ My feelings will never go away 01:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hm, 3 sounds fine for now..but I know I may be going to my friends house (the time is yet to be determined) but I'll let you know if I can't make it. :P Night. My feelings will never go away 04:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, my friend and I made a mistake. :P Uh, the movie isn't out on DVD yet and we can't find a theater that still has it out. So...right now, 3 o'clock might be back on. :/ My feelings will never go away 18:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm signing off, so I won't be online. I dunno how long it will be until I come back on, but it will be late just FYI. So..yeah. C: Byee My feelings will never go away 21:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) It's a pleasure to meet you too. Hope we will be able to get along well~ Circus Man (talk) 18:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RE Yeah, sure, sorry it took me so long, I've been away for a few days. owo -Duck- Snow... 00:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, I've learned to not make plans because they always get disrupted by something. xDD -Duck- Snow... 00:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ =) -Duck- Snow... 00:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now~ -Duck- Snow... 21:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) inserttitle Sorry if I was rude in chat, I didn't mean to be. owo -Duck- Snow... 21:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Er, how would I be able to change my settings for what you're suggesting? (and what are you suggesting? her comments are gone on your page...) My feelings will never go away 22:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The parentheses? I meant that I can't read her side of the conversation you two had on your talk page and that because of that, I can't understand what you wanted me to see... My feelings will never go away 00:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah...okay. Just tell me what to fix with my email settings then. And before I forget again, I updated my o.d. one more time before Feb. My feelings will never go away 02:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat chat please now if you can -Duck- Snow... 21:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. -Duck- Snow... 22:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Peh. Here. Nothing to read about today. Sorry to tell you. And I fixed my settings :) I see all of you on Chat, but I don't feel like being social right now...sowwy. :c My feelings will never go away 22:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Bonjour, Ciao, Bloodeh. x3 I'm starting to figure out where I belong 20:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC)